In general, a mop tool is used to clean a floor. The mop tool is used in a state in which a mop is fixed to a head portion provided at one end of the mop tool. There are some mop tools coupled with reusable mops which can be reused by washing the mops. Also, there are other mop tools coupled with disposable mops which can be replaced after use.
Different types of mop tools are selected and used in accordance with the type of the mop to be used. For example, there is a mop tool coupled with a reusable mop such as a tube mop or a string mop and there is another mop tool coupled with a disposable mop made of non-woven fabrics, superfine fibers or microfibers. See, for example, Korean Patent Publication Nos. 10-0439952 and 10-1455037.